


all you have to be is here

by iittaliia



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bickering, Canon Compliant, Character Death Fix, First Kiss, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Overuse of italics, Swearing, i have never written the word fuck so often in my life, the other Losers make brief appearances, they swear so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iittaliia/pseuds/iittaliia
Summary: Richie scrambles to his feet immediately, and has just enough time to see Eddie’s eyes wide open and hear the dry and unbelieving ”Richie?” that leaves his mouth before everything goes dark.//Or, Eddie survives and Richie forgets to take care of himself.





	all you have to be is here

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen either of the films but still somehow found myself obsessed with these two, so here's my interpretation of what happens in the hospital after Eddie survives because since I haven't seen the film I can ignore canon all I want.

Richie hasn’t slept or eaten in four days.

Or, well, he had, but not _really._ Nodding off for fifteen minutes three times a day didn’t really fall under the recommended eight hours, and granola bars weren’t a part of the food pyramid for a reason. He _had_ showered though, even if only because he wouldn’t be let in further than the waiting room if he didn’t.

But that had been four days ago, because after being granted entrance to Eddie’s room he hadn’t left other than to the bathroom on the other side of the corridor. At one point Richie had wondered if him being allowed to just _not leave_ had anything to do with his so-called celebrity status and if he should be worried about tabloids getting hold of the whole thing, but then he remembered that they were in _Derry_ and therefore it had absolutely nothing to do with Richie’s career and everything to do with the bundle of cash Bill had pushed in to the receptionist’s hand.

The first two days he’d sat right by Eddie’s bed, holding his hand and repeating ’_I’m sorry, please don’t leave me_’ over and over again. At the end of the third day he’d repositioned himself to the chair by the wall, because his voice was getting hoarse and letting go of Eddie’s hand to give way for the nurses and doctors was getting harder and harder every time Richie felt Eddie’s limp fingers slip through his.

Richie is staring at the ugly painting of a ship sailing through a storm and wondering how anybody thought that would be appropriate decoration for a hospital, when it happens.

He hears slight shuffling, like someone trying to get comfortable and then - a groan. _”Ugh,_ fuck me sideways.”

Richie scrambles to his feet immediately, and has just enough time to see Eddie’s eyes wide open and hear the dry and unbelieving _”Richie?”_ That leaves his mouth before everything goes dark.

~*~*~

When Richie wakes up the first thing he realizes is the pillow underneath his head. It’s an odd thing to notice, but considering he hasn’t actually lied down properly in days it’s not surprising that his groggy mind would pinpoint out the softness under his head. He starts to open his eyes, realizing that unless his eyesight has magically gotten better he’s still wearing glasses, which means he couldn’t have been out for too long and -

And then it’s all coming back to him, all at once. Eddie being alive, Eddie waking up and opening his eyes, Eddie turning to look around and finding him, Eddie saying _Richie._

Richie sits up so quickly his vision blurs and somewhere on his left there’s sudden movement and someone, Bill, maybe?, is saying his name and something about taking it easy, but Richie’s not listening. Eddie’s woken up and Richie hasn’t fucking said anything to him because he went and fainted like a fucking idiot, and who knows how long he has been out for since someone had deemed it necessary to move him to lay down on the bed next to Eddie’s - and he knows it’s the bed next to Eddie’s, knows it immediately after his eyes focus on the painting in front of him. If his future nightmares wouldn’t already have a main character in the shape of a clown, he’s sure that the ugly ass ship would be the star of his nightmares.

He briefly acknowledges that Bill, Bev and Mike are somewhere to his left, and someone is still yapping about how he should let the nurses look him over before moving, and Richie doesn’t think he’s ever cared less about anything in his life, because on his right there’s Eddie, _Eddie_ who’s still laying on that damn bed with needles strapped to him, but now the bed is propped upwards and he’s almost sitting, and his eyes are open and he’s staring straight at Richie who stares right back.

_”Shit”,_ he breathes out, barely audible as he grumbles to his feet, eyes never leaving Eddie’s. He’s fully expecting someone to start bitching about his sudden movements, but suddenly the whole room is quiet, only noise coming from the machine Eddie’s strapped to, suddenly louder than Richie’s ever heard it until -

”Come here.”

It’s Eddie, of course it’s Eddie. He’s voice is dry and strained from disuse but Richie is so relieved to hear it that he doesn’t care, immediately taking the few steps necessary to go stand next to Eddie’s bed, who is looking at him and -

Punching Richie on the arm, _hard._

”Ow!” Richie yelps, hand flying up to cover his arm on instinct. ”The fuck was that for?”

”You fainted on me, asshole!” Eddie exclaims, eyebrows drawn close in anger. There’s a beat of silence as Richie takes in Eddie’s pissed off face before the reply leaves his mouth without his brains approval.

”Well, you got _pierced_ by a fucking demon clown claw literally _on_ me, so I guess we’re even.”

Eddie’s expression changes for a second from anger to something else and Richie feels like he’s fucked up by bringing that up so fucking fast, in literally the first proper sentence he’s said to Eddie since the fucking sewers, but then Eddie goes immediately back to anger.

”That was not my fucking fault dipshit!” He yells and Richie knows that, he _knows_ that and he wants to say as much but Eddie continues. ”But it’s _your_ fucking fault for fainting, what the _fuck!”_

”It’s not like I made a conscious fucking decision to do so!” Richie defends himself and Eddie raises his hand to clearly punch him again so he takes a step to the side, out of reach.

”Well you might as well have when you made a conscious fucking decision to _not take care of yourself_.”

”How the fuck do you know what I did?” Richie yells back, same time as someone, possibly Mike, says ”Guys, you’re yelling, can you -” and Richie immediately tunes him out to continue ”You weren’t here!”

”Well I have fucking _eyes_ don’t I, and you _fainted_ immediately after standing up and -”

”You weren’t _here!”_ Richie yells again and he sounds hysterical enough for Eddie to stop talking immediately. ”You weren’t here, Eddie, so why the fuck would I take care of myself if you’re not here, huh?”

Heavy silence fills the room as Richie stares at Eddie, eyes burning with unshed tears. After a beat he can hear movement behind him and what’s definitely Bev’s voice saying something about privacy, and from the corner of his eyes he can see her pushing Mike and Bill out of the room before closing the door behind them, leaving just Eddie and Richie.

There’s another beat of silence before Eddie’s face softens, frown loosening as he opens his mouth to breath out _”Richie”,_ as if that’s all there is to say. Richie disagrees.

”I thought you were going to _die,_ Eddie”, he starts, voice surprisingly steady. ”You weren’t here, awake, and I thought you were going to die”, he repeats, now more to his own benefit because it still seems unreal, Eddie _not_ dying. ”And I don’t know how anyone could expect me to just eat and sleep and do what everyone else is doing as if you’re okay, as if any of this is okay, as if _I’m_ fucking okay”. His voice is starting to waver now but he’s not done yet, not by a long shot.

”Because I could do that, I could go through the motions of living my adequate life if I _knew_ you’re somewhere out there _alive_ and living yours, but...” The burning behind his eyes is getting too much and looking at Eddie hurts, but not looking at him would hurt even more, it always has, so he doesn’t look away. ”But doing that again without you, and this time not because I forgot but because you...” Richie’s voice finally breaks as he swallows down a sob.

”Never again, Eddie.”

The silence that follows is the loudest one yet. Richie knows he said too much while also not saying nearly enough, and it’s an odd feeling to have.

”Come here.”

Eddie’s voice is gentle, no anger detectable anymore, but Richie still squints at the hand that’s suddenly been offered to him.

”Are you going to hit me again?” he asks wetly, going for humor but missing by a mile. Eddie smiles anyway.

”If you keep being an ass I might”, he answers and Richie steps forward and -

_immediately_ gets slapped on the arm. The ’hey!’ is about to leave his mouth as Eddie quickly moves his hand lower, grabbing Richie’s hand in his.

”Sorry”, he says sheepishly. ”But that was for being an ass because I’m still pissed at you. There was no point in _both_ of us being on the verge of death you _idiot,_ but I understand.” Eddie squeezes Richie’s hand and he squeezes right back, thinking that Eddie definitely made a mistake grabbing it because he might never let go.

”You fucking scared me though”, Eddie adds after Richie doesn’t answer. ”I thought… I thought I had woken up only to watch you die.”

_”What?”_ Richie asks, finally finding his voice again.

”Going without food and rest will kill you, Richie”, Eddie says pointedly. ”And I wasn’t even aware if we’d fucking won yet, so seeing you go down I thought… I thought ’_oh, great, the clown’s gonna fucking win now because I have no reason to fight for anymore_’.”

Richie swallows.

”You were fighting for me?”

”Well, _obviously”,_ Eddie says with a roll of his eyes. ”I mean, who else’s gonna laugh at your shitty jokes?”

”You don’t even laugh at my jokes.”

”That’s because they’re shitty”, Eddie deadpans and Richie laughs, accidental and short, but it’s a genuine laugh and Eddie’s smile is blinding.

”Hey, Richie?”

”Yeah?”

”You know, if I wouldn't have a gaping whole in my stomach -” Richie flinches ”- I would lean up to kiss you.”  
Richie wasn’t expecting that. ”You would?” He hates sounding so insecure and uncertain, and he knows that the only reason he’s able to be this vulnerable and not crack a joke is because Eddie is still holding his hand.

”Yeah, I would”, Eddie replies easily. ”Still might”, he adds, almost as an afterthought.

”You'd hurt yourself”, Richie hears his voice say and he wants to smack himself immediately, because why the _fuck_ is he trying to talk Eddie out of _kissing him_ right now?

”So, no?” Eddie doesn’t sound angry or sad, but amused of all things, and it’s making Richie feel dizzy.

"I could... I could lean down?” He says, and it’s not meant to come out as a question but still does.

”Yeah?”

”Yeah.”

When Richie doesn't move Eddie just smiles.

”I guess I could also pull you down”, he contemplates, as he gently brushes his thumb over Richie's knuckles.

”You couldn’t”, Richie replies automatically, because bickering and teasing Eddie is his second nature even now when he doesn’t fully feel like himself, and before Eddie has time to question his words he quickly continues. ”You're so fucking _tiny”,_ he teases, leaning in just slightly. ”Your weak spaghetti arms couldn't move my muscular body.” Eddie groans. ”God, you're such a jackass, shut the fuck up.”

Now Richie is definitely being pulled down, but he stops halfway, much to Eddie’s disapproval if the scowl is anything to go by. ”Isn't it, like, super unhygienic right now?” Richie asks, surprising both of them.

”Since when have _you_ cared about hygiene?” Eddie questions, raising his brow as Richie feels and unwelcome blush rise to his cheeks.

"Well I _don’t”,_ he quickly defends, as if caring about _hygiene_ would be something to be ashamed of. ”But I know this one asshole who's like, super grossed out about literally everything all the time, and I care about him.” Eddie's smile is so wide it must hurt his cheek, and Richie's getting uncomfortable with the honesty so he's quick to joke. ”Or more like tolerate him, to be honest” he shrugs, but means something completely different and it must be obvious because Eddie's face softens.

”Well, I have it on a pretty good authority that this _asshole_ -” Eddie’s voice was pointed but incredibly fond ”- couldn't care less about hygiene right now, and they _tolerate_ you too, you dumbass.”

Richie felt the now familiar burning make a reappearance behind his eyes and he was pretty sure all the emotions he couldn’t say yet but _definitely_ felt were clear as day on his, and he squeezes Eddie’s hand way harder than necessary. Eddie doesn’t seem to mind as he tangles their fingers together and pulls.

”Now get fucking down here before I rip my stitches open.”

Richie goes.

As first kisses go, it’s awkward. The stance is weird, both of their necks in uncomfortable positions because of the whole height difference and Eddie not being able to reach up, and Richie’s glasses go crooked after pumping against Eddie’s nose.

It’s the best kiss of Richie’s life.

They’re just pressing their lips together, closemouthed and very innocent, but Richie feels like it’s very accurate considering it’s the kiss they should have had 27 years ago. Eddie seems to think it’s time to up the rating slightly though, because his free hand finds it way in Richie’s hair, but as he combs his fingers through it Richie can feel Eddie leaning back, detaching their lips.

”Okay when was the last time you washed your hair?” Eddie asks in a strained voice and Richie can’t help the laugh that escapes him. He leans back in to peck Eddie because he _can_ now, or at least he thinks so, before answering. ”Sorry, been preoccupied with Sleeping Beauty watch”, he says, starting to straighten himself because obviously Eddie’s not going to want to kiss him more after that.

But Eddie’s always been full of surprises.

”I mean that’s fucking disgusting, it’s been what, _four days_ man? You’re so fucking gross, I can’t believe I want to kiss you again”, he groans and yanks Richie back down, kissing him harder now. Richie is definitely on board with that but as soon as he’s about to open his mouth to give Eddie the full experience the other man is pulling back again.

”But this is a one time exception, alright? I won’t let you come anywhere near me if you’ve gone more than one day without a shower in the future, and I will fucking _know_ so don’t try me, you stink” he mumbles, more against Richie’s mouth than away from it. Richie wants to yell from happiness, because Eddie is talking about future, _their_ future, but instead he just smirks.

”I think…” he starts, licking Eddie’s lower lip. ”It would be an even better idea…” another lick, and then a kiss to the corner of Eddie’s mouth. ”If you’d always join me every time I shower from this point onwards.”

Eddie groans and goes in for another kiss and it feels like a yes to Richie, so he kisses back and then they are full on making out, at least as well as their situation permits. The way Eddie is holding onto Richie’s hair makes him think that maybe he doesn’t mind the greasiness as much as he made it seem, and Richie briefly forgets about the stitches on Eddie’s cheek as he goes to hold onto his face. Eddie winces and then immediately shushes Richie as he tries to apologize, saying something about not being able to wait to get the fuck out of the hospital and Richie couldn’t agree more.

Richie doesn’t know how much time’s passed as they go from intense and desperate making out to exchanging loving and soft kisses and then straight back to making out, but Richie would happily spend the rest of Eddie’s healing process with their lips attached, but life’s a bitch in the form of Beverly Marsh.

”Are you done hogging Eddie, can we get a turn?”

”No”, Richie mumbles but it's not really audible because he's doing it straight against Eddie's lips, kissing him again and again just because he can, and because he was nowhere near stopping and all the Losers can fuck off. Eddie smiles against his lips, clearly not minding the interruption, but Bev’s words click and Richie pulls back to glare at their friends who are standing by the doorway with a mixture of different emotions on their faces, but not one of them even slightly apologetic. Richie makes a mental note of telling them all that they suck.

”And _no,_ you can't have a turn, this is a Tozier exclusive”, Richie declares as if any of the other Losers would be an any kind of a threat to him.

”Oh _please,_ he's all yours”, Bev laughs, and as the others start to gather around Richie feels Eddie squeeze his hand, so he turns to look at him, half expecting him to make a mom-joke since Richie had given him such a great opening. Eddie doesn't though, instead he looks at Richie with such adoration that Richie doesn't know what to do, and Eddie just says ”always has been” so matter of factly that Richie feels the tightness build up behind his eyes again and he can’t believe Eddie’s turned him into such a fucking crybaby. He wants to complain, but even more he wants to leans over and kiss Eddie, so he does just that, kissing him once more, then twice more and then he's being forcibly dragged back up by Bill who just groans ”For fucks sake Richie, you have the rest of your life for that, let us talk to him for five minutes.”

And Richie's smiling, he's smiling wider than he thinks he ever has and he definitely has some tears on his face as he breathes out ”God, I fucking hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Thank you for reading, feel free to leave kudos or prompts, I'd love to write more for this fandom because all the Losers own my heart.


End file.
